Yugioh reality check
by newrad
Summary: this is a what if yugioh was real life. the hero is andrew and i have sevral original cards called the guardian series. will andrew be able to get all 6 guardians and when he does can he bring peace to the game?
1. Default Chapter

YU-GI-OH! REALITY CHECK

By: Andrew fredella

Chapter1: light appears

Authors note: if u live in Boca and are a girl between 13-16 give me a call at 1-561-445-6069

There were once in the ancient land of combat monsters there existed 6 warriors ruling the elements and 4 swords of pure darkness. The warrior of darkness took the four swords and reeked destruction on the planet. The remaining five warriors used there strength to defeat him in which they succeeded. Before the warrior of darkness was sealed he created the ancient book of the seven items of the world of death…

The scene takes place in a card shop called guardian games in which a young teen will one day receive great power.

A 15 year old teen walks into the store, he is wearing a black vest with a blue shirt with black shorts and white sneakers.

Teen: oy, I heard you all had duel monsters tournaments.

Store owner: yep, just pay the entrance fee, what's your name and do you have a duel disk?

Andrew: my name is Andrew fredella and no I do not have a duel disk, this is going to be my first tournament.

Store owner: here, you need the duel disk created by kaiba corp. in order to play in tournaments, since this is your first tournament you'll automatically be registered by kaiba corp. computers and for each win and lose you will either win or gain points depending on who you face.

Andrew: k, thanks

Andrew walks over to a table with two people talking with each other.

Nad: hey you must be new, my name is Nad grewmul and my friend over here is matt d.zabba.

Nad is wearing a white shirt and long black pants.

Matt: w00t what's up?

Matt is wearing a blue shirt with a skull on it with blue jeans.

Andrew: so, how the fuck do you use this duel disk?

Nad: its simple dude, you put your deck in and play the game the way its formatted.

Andrew: what do you mean by the way its formatted?

Matt: let me explain, there are currently several different formats.

Andrew: like which ones?

Matt: the current formats are casual, ban, and theme.

Andrew: theme?

Nad: I'll take over, your deck must abide by a theme so its not broken or too powerful.

Matt: a good example would be an Amazon or a beat down theme.

Andrew: so what's today format then?

Nad: today's format is theme, we usually don't use ban unless it's a big event.

Andrew: how do I know if my deck will be registered as a theme?

Matt: just throw your deck in your duel disk and if its not a theme it will reject it.

Andrew puts his deck in and the disk accepts it.

Andrew: fucking awesome, it accepted it.

Nad: I'll play you in game to show you how cool these things are, matt, you coming with?

Matt: sure

The three of them step outside and see a boy crying on the floor.

Andrew starts going up to the kid

Andrew: hey kid, you alright?

Kid: that mean guy over there just took my entire deck just because I lost to him.

Andrew looks over and sees a guy his age laughing at him.

Sam: I took that kids deck, somebody that weak doesn't deserve to have a deck.

Sam is wearing a blue hat, blue shirt, and some black shorts.

Andrew: hey fucker, who do you think you are?

Sam: I'm Sam nimkar and I'm a national champion who can beat anyone.

Andrew: give that kid his deck back fucker.

Sam: oh, I feel insulted hearing this from a newb, tell you what, I'll give the deck back if you can beat me.

Andrew: sure, and let me guess, if I lose, then I have to give up my deck then?

Sam: precisely, now let me finish you.

Nad: wait, don't do this, he's a national champion and your only a beginner, don't do this dude.

Matt: listen to Nad, don't do this dude.

Andrew: hmmm…, no matter how much you convince me to give up or quit I won't because people like him need to be taught a lesson (I just hope I'm ready, sensei, you said I was ready when you gave me that one card).

Sam: nice, talk, but now fight!

Andrew: fine, lets do this motherfucker.

The duel disks activate and both disks activate.

(a4000/s4000)

(note: I will be going by t.v. show rulings on cards and I will use English names on most of the cards).

Andrew: I will start off, draw (yes, I drew volt girl), I summon volt girl (1900/800), and cover one card, end turn.

Sam: interesting your running a light deck, perfect, its my turn so I'll draw.

Andrew: (I wonder what type of deck he plays, volt girl is strong, so if she switches control and he has other element besides light he's In for a surprise)

Sam: I know volt girls ability newb, but I still activate my change of heart on her and I will use her as a sacrifice to summon beast of talwar (2400/2150).

Andrew: shit!

Sam: you can't keep up with my skill, talwar attack.

Andrew: launch trap card, waboku.

Sam: not bad, but your defense only lasts for one turn and you are not getting your volt girl back since she's in the grave.

Andrew: I'm not worried, just try me.

Sam: I'll cover two cards and end my turn.

Andrew: I'll draw, I play graceful charity, draw three cards from deck and send two to grave.

Sam: what are you getting rid of?

Andrew: I am getting rid of guardian angel Joan and chaos command magician.

Sam: whatever, its not like you can beat me.

Andrew: Sam, let me show you light, I'll play resurrection on my guardian angel Joan.

Sam: I don't think so, launch trap card, call of the grave; I knew you would use resurrection so I had this saved up for you.

Andrew: shit, resurrection negates reborn, fine I'll summon freed the brave wanderer (1700/1200).

Sam: I'll activate my trap card, bottomless trap hole, your freed is destroyed and remove from the game.

As freed is disappearing, beast of talwar start to enter the grave as well.

Sam: what's happing to my fiend.

Andrew: I still have my priority, by removing 2 light monsters from my grave, I can destroy your talwar.

Sam: shit, you already summoned this turn so I'm not worried.

Andrew: so, I'll activate super fast burial to bring back guardian angel Joan (2800/2000).

Sam: as a cost to super fast burial you must give 800 lp.

(a3200/s4000)

Andrew: yes but it's a good price to pay to deal you 2800, Joan attack.

As the angel attacks, it is immediately blocked by a round furball.

Andrew: what was that?

Sam: a little creature of darkness named kuribo, his ability when is I can I discard him from my hand to negate damage to my lp.

Andrew: I feel sorry for that creature that's with you, I'll cover one card and end.

Sam: I'll draw, now you die Andrew.

Andrew: how could I die fucker, it's a virtual system?

Sam: you'll know soon enough, anyways, I summon blood vorse, next I equip with axe of despair, also I activate resurrection to bring back my talwar.

Andrew: I'll still be alive after this attack so I doesn't matter.

Sam: I activate pot of greed, I'll draw two cards from the deck (I drew the card to end this), I activate orachoals boundary.

Andrew: that card…, who are you?

Sam: lets say I'm very lucky to have this card and now you've become a pest.

The seal appears on his forehead.

Nad: um dude, do you have any idea what's going on?

Matt: I have no fucking clue.

Andrew: this isn't right, only certain people know about the orachoals incident and this seal should be gone.

Sam: you know a lot about this then, I'm the god of darkness successor.

Andrew: my sensei told me about you, I have to use all my power to beat you now, I can't let you revive the god that dartz once tried to bring fourth.

Sam: I heard about you to, so your not some ordinary kid, your one of the chosen ones.

Andrew: and what if I am?

Sam: my sensei told me about the other chosen ones, I only play this card against chosen ones and when I saw some of the cards you played I figured you were light.

Andrew: lets just continue this duel, I already know the effect of the card, all your monsters gain 500 attack force and you can have up to 10 monsters on the field.

Sam: exactly, I'll play one more card, guardian summoning.

Andrew: guardian summoning is only given to chosen ones, its effect is to summon one guardian of monster from hand or deck by paying half your lp.

Sam: exactly, come fourth guardian of darkness (1500,1500)

(a3200/s2000)

Sam: my monsters gain the power boost from the seal and thanks to my guardian of darkness ability, he gains 500 attack force for each dark monster on the field (3500/1500).

Nad: I didn't know cards like this existed.

Matt: neither did I dude.

Andrew: I'll activate my trap card, guardian's oath.

Sam: guardian's oath?

Andrew: this card can only be activated when my opponents monsters have more attack then mine and he/she posses more than me, I may special summon one guardian of monster from hand, field, or deck and when it is summoned I can end your turn.

Sam: so you can skip my turn big deal.

Andrew: it is, I summon guardian of light (1500/1500), when there is a light based monster on the field he can gain 500 attack force (2500/1500).

Sam: that's nothing compared to what I have, it's your turn go.

Andrew: (sensei seto, you taught me much, now please help me) I'll draw and launch coins in heaven, we both draw up to six cards.

Sam: what do you think your doing, your helping me.

Andrew: Sam, in this round, I will win, I activate dimension fusion, all monsters removed from the game will return to the field, come back freed the brave wanderer, chaos command magician, and volt girl.

(a1200/s2000)

Sam: shit

Andrew: guardian of light, power up, his attack is 4000

Sam: that won't kill me cause next turn I'll destroy all of you monsters with bolt.

Andrew: I equip my guardian with soul sword, this card can only be equipped to a guardian of monster, if no monsters exist in my grave and monsters are in yours I can randomly select one monster from my deck and its attack points will be added to my attack points.

Sam: whatever monster it is, it won't give you enough points to beat me.

Andrew: the card is… blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500)

Sam: (shit, I guess I'll have to use this item my sensei gave me)

Andrew: my monsters attack is 7000, light, destroy darkness

Lights sword comes up and slashes darkness.

Andrew: I win, and now your soul will be trapped.

Sam: I don't think so, scale, exchange my body with that kids.

The kid from before immediately switches places with sam and his soul is offered instead of him.

Kid: save me

Andrew: don't worry kid, I was prepared for this situation, light, destroy the boundary.

Light holds up his sword and destroys the boundary saving the kid. Andrew runs over to the kid and starts to hear a voice.

Sam: I'll go for now, I left the kids deck, I'll inform my sensei that your out, expect to see me again Andrew.

Nad and matt just stare at each other and start running toward Andrew.

Nad: that was amazing dude, and can't believe that the American champ is a freak.

Kid: thank you (starts running away).

Matt: dude, were hanging with you more often.

Andrew: thanks, but its just something I had to do. (sensei seto, you were once rival against pharaoh, now you might have that chance again, that blue eyes you ripped up was a fake, you always kept the fourth real one and gave it to me when I was ready, I just hope I am).

End.

Chapter 2: an interesting tournament


	2. Yugioh! Reality Check chap 2

Yu-gi-oh! Reality Check

Chapter 2: an interesting tournament

By: guardainlight

As the duel is now over, Andrew and his new friends head back inside to hear the pairing's for the first round.

Nad: wow, that was interesting thing before.

Matt: ya, I can't wait to face you in the tournament dude.

Andrew: I'm not that good come on now…, besides, he was a fucking psycho, he needed to be dealt a lesson.

Nad: by the way, who is dartz?

Matt: ya, he was rambling about him.

Andrew: um (shit, how should I explain this)….

Store owner: I have posted the pairings for the first round of the tournament on the board in the corner, remember, no stealing, and make sure to buy some microwavable burgers.

Andrew: um, what the fuck are microwavable burgers (thank you).

Nad: they are these burgers you pop in the microwave for like 3 minutes and they are really good.

Matt: ya, I'll probably eat 1 later, you should try one to.

Andrew: sure why not, anyways lets check to see who we face first round.

As they walk over to people gather around the results, someone around there age wearing a whit shirt and blue jeans yells out.

Jimmy: HEY! I'm looking for some retard named Andrew fredella.

Matt: oh shit, your facing jimmy, he's an ass, he always calls everybody a freaking retard just cause he got in top 4 at the last American nationals.

Nad: me and matt are facing easy people the first round, good luck with that bald jackass.

Andrew: um, ya, thanks, u guys go play against the people your playing.

Matt/nad: k, cya

Andrew heads toward jimmy

Andrew: I'm Andrew, nice to meet you I think.

Jimmy: thank god I found the fricken retard that I need to beat.

Andrew: watch it fucker, I'm not some retard.

Jimmy: lets just head outside, so I can go out with your mom when I'm done.

Andrew: …. I bet, lets just head outside.

As Andrew starts to head outside, jimmy's cell begin's to ring

Jimmy: you head outside, I'll be there in a minute to own you.

Andrew: …. Whatever

Jimmy: hello, oh shit its you, so he is here? Ok, I will use it then.

As jimmy heads outside he switches his deck with the current deck that he was running.

Andrew: so are you ready now?

Jimmy: yes, lets get this over with.

(a4000/j4000)

jimmy: lets start this shit off, I'll go, draw, I summon master kyonshee (1750/1000)

a martial artist pops from the card with a curse mark on his head

Andrew: (interesting, so far I can narrow down that he is either running a zombie or earth deck).

Jimmy: next I cover one card face down, your move moron.

Andrew: (this dude is starting to fucking piss me off), I'll draw, I summon x-head cannon (1800/1500)(sensei, I will use your combo to win this duel)

As the machine pops out onto the field jimmy moves his hand near one of the activation buttons.

Jimmy: are you done yet newb?

Andrew; not yet, I cover 2 cards, now x-head, attack, canon fire!

As the attack is launched it is immediately blocked by master kyonshee in which destroys x-head canon.

(a3350/j4000)

Andrew: what happened? My x-head canon should have destroyed your monster.

Jimmy: I launched my reverse card, rush recklessy.

Andrew: not bad but I won't go easy on you now, I end my turn.

Jimmy: I draw (hmm, I drew it, should I use it now?)

Andrew: what are you waiting for? I thought I was a newb.

Jimmy: I'll finish you off in a second (I know exactly who you are and so I must use this card).

Andrew: (the expression in his face has changed, it looks like something his troubling him)

Jimmy: I will now summon the guardian of earth (1500/1500)

A warrior with a sword appears to the field staring at Andrew.

Andrew: no way, it's impossible, your also a chosen one?

Jimmy: yes I am, my sensei called me earlier and told me you were here and to finally use this card.

Andrew: well as far as the guardian series goes a pretty much know your version of the effect.

Jimmy: that's right newb, he will gain a 500 point boost from each earth monster on my side of the field, so now his current attack is 2000.

Andrew: nothing to worry about then cause it won't kill me.

Jimmy: really now, you really are a freaking retard, in this round I will kill you.

Andrew: how? He's only a 2000 beater.

Jimmy: now I launch environmental magic card, Gaia power!

Andrew: oh shit, that raises all earth monsters by 500! (why I am talking like a fag)

Jimmy: yes moron, now attack my warrior, earth strike!

The warrior raises his sword and starts to head over to Andrew to strike him.

Andrew: sorry, but now this fight will go where it should, reverse card open, trap card, guardian's oath!

Earth stops his sword and light appears on the field

Andrew: now your turn end and I have the guardian of light on the field (2000/2000).

Jimmy: wow, you are a freaking retard, there is no way you can beat me with my guardian on the field.

Andrew: oh really, I'll draw, I activate frontline base, now I will special summon y-dragon head.

Jimmy: shit, I think I know what he is doing now…

Andrew: next I summon zeta-metal tank, also I will activate my magic card, resurrection, return to the field x-head cannon.

There are three mechanical monsters on his side of the field about to fuse with each other.

Andrew: now x-head cannon, y-dragon head, zeta-metal tank, fuse to become xyzeta-dragon cannon (2800/2000)

(author's note: I think I might have gotten the defense wrong but it doesn't make a difference.)

jimmy: wow this sucks.

Andrew: now I will use xyzeta-dragon cannon's special ability by discarding one card to destroy one card on the field and I choose the guardian of earth.

The machine immediately blasts its cannon and destroys the warrior of earth.

Jimmy: no, earth… (I can't believe that moron has that kind of ability, no doubt he would use that combo thought since his sensei is seto).

Andrew: xyzeta- dragon cannon has 2800 attack force and my guardian of light has 2500 attack force, now attack together, soul blast!

The guardian of light jumps on xyzeta-dragon cannon and together they attack together in one blast of light.

Andrew: I win

Jimmy: not bad, I give my respect to you for proving to me that your not a moron but a freaking retard.

Andrew: …. What the fuck?

Jimmy: don't worry I'm just messing with you but we more than likely will play again.

Andrew: I expect it to be better next time then.

Jimmy: just a bit of friendly advice, there will be others after you, just consider me somewhat of an ally.

Andrew: don't worry, my sensei told me about others and faced the one that held the guardian of darkness, by the way who is your sensei?

As jimmy walks away he says…

Jimmy: lets just say my sensei is a luck sack who is eager to face seto again.

Andrew: I see (hmm seto would enjoy facing you again jyonouchi).

As they both walk away, Andrew heads over back to the store to pick up a microwavable burger and wait for his friends and the next round.

Chapter 3:

Andrew gets a bye, fight of friends.


End file.
